wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Thunderhead
Thunderhead Artist Artist Background Information Creator dins Main Attribute quietness Elemental Attribute desert storms Theme Animal text Theme Color white/pale blue Theme Song talk to me - cavetown, oh klahoma - jack stauber MBTI Personality text Character Information Age 13dy/28hy Gender female Orientation straight Occupation glassblower Tribe tempestwing Nicknames thun, thunder, weirdo Goal to find a good friend group Residence text Relatives text Allies text Enemies text Likes text Dislikes text Powers and abilities text Weapons text Ships text Quote text You don't have to be a hero to save the world It doesn't make you a narcissist to love yourself It feels like nothing is easy; it'll never be That's alright, let it out, talk to me APPEARANCE Thunderhead. She matches her name, at least. Thunder is an unusually tall dragoness, which only adds to the fear and confusion about her. Her scales are black, or at least dark grey, each outlined in a pale grey that only accents the scars slashed across her body. Her snout and body in particular are marred with lots of scars, as though she was chained at some point. Her wings, like most Sparks, are feathered, and even these feathers are outlined in pale grey. Since feathers don't hold scars, only a few broken shafts scattered throughout speak of her past abuse. Her eyes, a calm, subtle blue, don't betray any of her inner feelings. When she's angry, this is a different story. All her past spite and fury come exploding out when she's angered. Most dragons would say, with good cause, that she can be terrifying. She uses her height to intimidate, and perhaps the most surprising thing: all the light grey on her body glows white. Even the outlines on the feathers. Often she'll have lightning weaving around her, crackling along her body and percolating at her claws, her tail, and her horns. If she really wants to hurt someone, with a flick of the claw she'll electrocute them. If she believes someone deserves pain, oh, she knows how to make it painful. Sometimes she wishes she didn't, but she does. You don't have to be a prodigy to be unique You don't have to know what to say or what to think You don't have to be anybody you can never be'' That's alright, let it out, talk to me '''PERSONALITY *melancholy *unshakably calm unless her buttons are pushed *most dragons are afraid of her since she's a spark *withdrawn *only a few friends who understand here *a few things that will set her off are asking about her scars and mocking her, but she's learned to suppress her anger and release it later We can talk here on the floor On the phone, if you prefer I'll be here until you're okay Let your words release your pain HISTORY *ow my head hurts *uh she was abused physically as a child for daring to be a spark *got taken by dragon cps and dumped in foster care *fosters were ok, or at least better than her parents *got sent to work at a freakshow the instant she turned 7 *would shock the other workers on the show, she tried to be gentle but if she didn't put on a good enough performance she was chained up *hated hurting people so she designed a plan with her friends *whenever she needed to put on a show she would pretend to shock them and they would play along *she got by ok for a while until the old owner was murdered and the freakshow was passed to someone else *this dragon was physically and verbally abusive and some of the more violent workers conspired to kill him *thunder tried to stop them but she was too weak and they managed to kill him *she was out of a job so she wandered the streets until a kind glassblower took him in *he took her under his wing and taught her his art *he didn't know she was a spark and all went well for a while *one day a customer came in, it was one of the old freakshow workers *she mentioned to thunder about her old work and this made her so furious that she shocked her *he was shocked and angry, and kicked her out, but she started her own glassblowing business with the small store of money she'd saved *she managed to continue working, though barely, and she eventually outcompeted him and his store went out of business *he came to her asking for a job and she, never being a vindictive dragon, allowed him to work at her shop *WIP Set the phasers to rot What has got you distraught? It's negative attention at best Don't put me to rest TRIVIA *none for now Tears falling down at the party Saddest little baby in the room Fears, tell me, fears- don't get me started I get a little grey hair for every scare you share GALLERY ]] Category:Characters Category:Females Category:TempestWings Category:Work In Progress